


How the Witch Stole Christmas

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [34]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas Special, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Gen, Happy Birthday Michael Raymond-James, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: ‘Twas the day before Christmas, and all through the town,All the people were ready for joy all around.With the wreaths on the doors and the lights hung up there,Things looked perfect for festive events in the square.And all seemed quite fine, as if nothing were wrong,Right down to the carolers singing their songs.But in the town prison, there brewed a big sitchBy none other than that mean, Wicked Witch.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ARCHIE HOPPER’S OFFICE — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          ARCHIE HOPPER is sitting in his chair, holding a book.  His      

          journal, if you will.  The office is decorated for the           

          season.                                                          

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (to the audience)                                 

                    Oh, hello!  I didn’t see you                           

                    there!  Happy Holidays and New                         

                    Year!  You know, a funny thing                         

                    about the Holidays, Christmas                          

                    twenty-seventeen was a BIT crazy in                    

                    the town of Storybrooke, Maine!  I,                    

                    myself wasn’t there; Campbell had                      

                    surprised me with a trip to the                        

                    Bahamas.                                               

                                                                           

          He holds up a picture of them on a beach.                        

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    See!  Here we are!                                     

                                                                           

          He sets it down.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE (cont’d)                              

                    But, when we picked up Pongo and                       

                    Perdita from Ruby, we heard ALL                        

                    about what happened.  Well, her and                    

                    many others.  Just to be clear, I’m                    

                    NOT breaching any doctor-patient                       

                    confidentiality, when I tell this                      

                    story!  Just to be clear.  So,                         

                    without further ado, allow me to                       

                    relate the second-hand account of                      

                    "How the Witch Stole Christmas!"                       

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

There will be a title card coming soon!

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE CLOCKTOWER — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Snow is falling over the town, which is nicely decorated for     

          the holidays.  Some KIDS are building a snowman that             

          resembles Olaf.  Others are having a snowball                    

          fight.  TOWNSFOLK are happy.  Half of these people are           

          female.                                                          

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    ’Twas the day before Christmas, and                    

                    all through the town, All the                          

                    people were ready for joy all                          

                    around.                                                

                                                                           

          GRUMPY and NOVA walk through the streets, both of them           

          smiling.  They pass a couple doors with wreaths on them.         

                                                                           

                               ARCHIE                                      

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    With the wreaths on the doors —                        

                                                                           

          The buildings are adorned with light displays, including         

          lights arranged in festive shapes, especially on the             

          library.                                                         

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    — and the lights hung up there —                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE TOWN SQUARE — DAY                               

                                                                           

          REGINA, EMMA, HENRY, KAIRI, SNOW, DAVID, ROBIN, and ROLAND       

          are decorating the town square for a tree lighting               

          ceremony.  Lights are strung overhead, ornaments adorn a         

          gigantic tree, and booths are set up for vendors.                

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    Things looked perfect for festive                      

                    events in the square.                                  

                                                                           

          Regina walks up to Emma and Henry, admiring the work the         

          group did.                                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I think we did wonderfully; this                       

                    whole place looks great!                               

                                                                           

          Emma, struggling to untangle some lights looks up at her.        

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Let’s hope nothing happens that                        

                    could make it start late!                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Mom, don’t be like that!  Get in                       

                    the spirit of things!                                  

                                                                           

          Snow walks up to them, a smile on her face.                      

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    The tree will light perfectly and                      

                    sleigh bells will ring!                                

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    No matter what happens, we’ll be                       

                    ready for it.                                          

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Hey, even a sweater that just                          

                    doesn’t quite fit.                                     

                                                                           

          Kairi breathes in the sights, then turns to Henry, smiling.      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    The only thing missing is a                            

                    mistletoe spot.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (sceptically)                                     

                    A little outdated, so what else                        

                    have you got?                                          

                                                                           

          Kairi sighs then pulls Roland aside.                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Hey, Roland!  Hate to be a bother!                     

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Let me guess: It’s about my                            

                    brother.  You like him.  Everyone                      

                    can see it.                                            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    How do I tell him?                                     

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Once the tree’s lit.                                   

                                                                           

          Kairi raises her eyebrow in confusion.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROLAND (cont’d)                              

                    Let me explain.  It’ll make more                       

                    sense.  Under the lights, ask him                      

                    to dance.                                              

                                                                           

          Kairi thinks this over.                                          

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I’ll need the right song — one                         

                    about love.                                            

                         (pause)                                           

                    Actually!                                              

                                                                           

          She snaps her fingers.                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    One I’m thinkin’ of!                                   

                                                                           

          Roland tilts his head in confusion, as Kairi walks               

          away.  Then Robin walks up to him.                               

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    What was that for?                                     

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Well, what can I say?  She wants                       

                    Henry for the Holiday.                                 

                                                                           

          He runs off.  Robin then walks up to Emma and Regina, making     

          sure Henry is out of earshot.                                    

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Kairi must have a crush on your                        

                    son.                                                   

                         (pause)                                           

                    Roland thinks so.                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Well —                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA AND REGINA                              

                         (in unison)                                       

                    — Everyone!                                            

                                                                           

          Robin seems surprised that he is the last to find this out.      

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    So all seemed quite fine, as if                        

                    nothing were wrong —                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          A group of CAROL SINGERS sing "We Wish You a Merry               

          Christmas" to GRANNY.                                            

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    — Right down to the carolers                           

                    singing their songs.                                   

                                                                           

                                                              FADE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PRISON — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          Snow falls over the town prison.                                 

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    But in the town prison, there                          

                    brewed a big sitch —                                   

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE PRISON — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          A cell is shaded.                                                

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    By none other than —                                   

                                                                           

          ZELENA steps out of the shadows.                                 

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE (cont’d)                              

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    — that mean, Wicked Witch.                             

                                                                           

          She looks out her cell window and angrily hits it.  Her skin     

          starts to turn green.                                            

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    Envy had turned her skin back to                       

                    green.                                                 

                                                                           

          She rips off her cuff, laughing.                                 

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    Now all to do was make a big scene.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    I’ll show those people.  Soon they                     

                    shall see!                                             

                                                                           

          She waves her hand, and, in a puff of green smoke, a Santa       

          dress appears on her body, and her hair is tied into a bun.      

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    I’ll make this Christmas all about                     

                    ME!                                                    

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          BELLE and IENZO are reading "A Visit from St. Nicholas" to a     

          group of CHILDREN and PARENTS, half of whom are                  

          female.  Both of them are holding a copy of the book.            

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    Belle was holding an event at the                      

                    library. She and Ienzo were reading                    

                    some festive stories To the                            

                    children of Storybrooke all through                    

                    the week, As an effort to make                         

                    their reading interests pique.                         

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                         (reading)                                         

                    When out on the lawn there arose                       

                    such a clatter, I sprang from the                      

                    bed to see what was the matter.                        

                                                                           

          They both turn the page.                                         

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                         (reading)                                         

                    Away to the window I flew like a                       

                    flash, Tore open the shutters and                      

                    threw up the sash.                                     

                                                                           

          MR. GOLD enters, and Belle looks up.  They exchange smiles,      

          and she turns to Ienzo.  He nods, signaling that he’s got        

          this, and she gets up, sets her book open and face-down on       

          her chair, and walks up to Gold.                                 

                                                                           

                    BELLE                            IENZO                 

          Hey!  Fancy seeing you             (reading)                     

          here, a wondrous sight!          The moon on the breast of       

                                           the new-fallen snow             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                    MR. GOLD                         IENZO                 

          Well, since it is                  (reading)                     

          Christmas, I’ve closed for       Gave the lustre of mid-day      

          the night.                       to objects below,               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Ienzo turns the page in his book.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                    BELLE                            IENZO                 

          Come!  Sit down and join           (reading)                     

          us.  You haven’t missed          When, what to my wondering      

          much!                            eyes should appear,             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                    MR. GOLD                         IENZO                 

          I’ll do you one better:            (reading)                     

          I’ll read to the bunch!          But a miniature sleigh, and     

                                           eight tiny reindeer,            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Belle smiles, impressed.  As Ienzo turns his page, she leads     

          him to the head of the room.                                     

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    Belle took Gold to the front, and                      

                    she gave him her seat.                                 

                                                                           

          She picks up the book, and he takes a seat, as she finds the     

          right page and hands it to him.                                  

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE (cont’d)                              

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    Then she passed him the book, and                      

                    he began to read:                                      

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (clears throat then, reading)                     

                    With a little old driver, so lively                    

                    and quick, I knew in a moment it                       

                    must be St. Nick.                                      

                                                                           

          He turns the page.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Emma and Henry are walking, carrying cups of hot chocolate,      

          with cinnamon, of course.  She takes a sip.  Then:               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You haven’t told us, like, what do                     

                    you want?                                              

                                                                           

          Last-minute shopping?                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    The only thing I want cannot be                        

                    bought.                                                

                                                                           

          He takes a sip.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (sighs)                                           

                    I understand, but that cannot be                       

                    done. The Laws of Magic?  They bow                     

                    to no one.                                             

                                                                           

          She takes another sip.                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I know that mom, but there must be                     

                    a way.                                                 

                         (shrugs)                                          

                    Santa might have a strong spell in                     

                    his sleigh.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    But you forget: Magic comes with a                     

                    price, And making someone die                          

                    doesn’t seem nice.                                     

                                                                           

          They both take sips, then Henry starts to think of               

          something.                                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Unless that someone is truly evil                      

                    —                                                      

                                                                           

          He snaps his fingers.                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    — And someone that’s not so easy                       

                    to kill...                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Kid, please tell me you’re not                         

                    thinking of her.                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    She killed him, mom.  So it seems                      

                    only fair.                                             

                                                                           

          He takes another sip.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You’re speaking of murder upon                         

                    Christmas Eve!                                         

                                                                           

          He shakes his head, as he lowers his cup.                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I have a theory that she’s like                        

                    Achilles.                                              

                                                                           

          She eyes him, confused.                                          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    You know how she can have some                         

                    emerald skin?                                          

                                                                           

          Emma shrugs, realizing she cannot dispute this.                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    It matches the Styx.  I think she                      

                    was dipped in.  So, I’ll check the                     

                    book and see if I’m right.  And                        

                    then we can run it by the big guy.                     

                                                                           

          Emma holds her arms wide, in argument.                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    But Santa’s not real!  He’s only a                     

                    myth!                                                  

                                                                           

          Henry shakes his head and runs off.                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (shouting)                                        

                    So’s everyone that you’ve spent                        

                    these years with!                                      

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    Emma knew that she would need some                     

                    just cause To exchange the life of                     

                    that witch from Oz.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ZELENA’S BARN — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          Zelena enters, carrying her broom in one hand, and a flier       

          for the tree lighting ceremony in the other.                     

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    It would be only a matter of time                      

                    Before Zelena committed her crime.                     

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Looks like this Christmas Bash Is                      

                    the right thing to crash!  When                        

                    they turn on the lights —                              

                                                                           

          She crushes the flier.                                           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    — I’ll descend from my flight!                         

                                                                           

          She tosses it asides, and her spellbook flies into her           

          hand.  As she pages through it, she cackles.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. KAIRI’S ROOM — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Kairi enters and runs up to her record collection.               

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    When Kairi got home, she ran to her                    

                    room And searched through her music                    

                    for the right tune.                                    

                                                                           

          Kairi fingers through her CDs, until she finds the one she’s     

          looking for and pulls it out: the Love Actually                  

          soundtrack.  She turns it around and smiles.                     

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    She looked at with a glint in her                      

                    eye And knew that this song would                      

                    be worth a try.                                        

                                                                           

          The Olivia Olson cover of "All I Want For Christmas Is You"      

          starts playing, as Kairi exits the room.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE CLOCKTOWER — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          It is now 8:11.  The song continues to play.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE TOWN SQUARE — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          The party has started, and the square is filled.  Half of        

          the people there are female.  Roland walks up to Kairi.          

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Don’t blow this, Kairi.  Walk up to                    

                    him, Ask him to dance, and see what                    

                    happens.                                               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (nods)                                            

                    You’re right, Roland.  Time to take                    

                    my chance.                                             

                                                                           

          She walks up to Henry, who is chatting with RIKU and Ienzo,      

          and taps his shoulder.  He turns around.                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    Hello, Henry!  May I have this                         

                    dance?                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Um, sure, why not?  What the Hell!                     

                                                                           

          They start dancing.  Riku turns to Ienzo.                        

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    On that note, may I, as well?                          

                                                                           

          Ienzo smiles, and they start dancing, too.  Also dancing are     

          LILY and RAPUNZEL, AURORA and MULAN, and Belle and               

          Gold.  Snow, David, Regina, and Robin are dancing with           

          BABIES SNOWFLAKE AND PISTACHIO.  ROXAS is eating cookies.        

                                                                           

          Whilst dancing, Kairi and Henry exchange a smile.                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I can’t wait to see the tree!                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    We made it the best they’ll’ve                         

                    seen!                                                  

                                                                           

          She laughs.  Then, noticing where the song is:                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (in sync with the lyrics)                         

                    All I want for Christmas is you.                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          She kisses him.                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          He smiles.                                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    What do you know?  I like you, too!                    

                                                                           

          The song ends, and they hug.  Emma then walks up to the          

          podium, and adjusts the mic.                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    And now, it’s time for what you’re                     

                    here for!  So, let me welcome our                      

                    great mayor!                                           

                                                                           

          Everyone applauds, as Regina takes her place.  Robin             

          smiles.  Lily takes out her phone and begins filming.            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I really don’t have much to say, So                    

                    let’s just make this Yuletide gay!                     

                                                                           

          She snaps her fingers, and, as the bells of the clocktower       

          ring to signal the quarter-hour, the tree lights up oh so        

          magnificently.  Then bursts into flames.  The audience           

          gasps.  Zelena flies down from above on her broom.               

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Hate to ruin the festivities, But I                    

                    need to make some Monkeys!                             

                                                                           

          She lands and walks up to Regina.                                

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    And I think I’ll start with my                         

                    little sis —                                           

                                                                           

          She waves her hand, and Regina turns into a Winged Monkey in     

          a puff of green smoke.  She then walks up to Nova and the        

          DWARVES.                                                         

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    — The six living Dwarves —                             

                                                                           

          She waves hand and the Dwarves all turn into Monkeys, as         

          well.  Finally, she walks up to the Charmings.                   

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    — and dear Prince Charmless!                           

                                                                           

          With a wave of her hand, David turns into a Monkey, as           

          well.  She then gets on her broom and takes off, as do her       

          eight Flying Monkeys.                                            

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    And, with that, Zelena’s plan had                      

                    begun.  The whole town was mad that                    

                    she ruined the fun.                                    

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY WORKSHOP — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          The same image in a crystal ball.  A JOLLY MAN, who’s not        

          shown, except for his green mittens, rubs the crystal ball,      

          and the image fades, the interior of a snowglobe taking its      

          place.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JOLLY MAN                                    

                    I guess I’m going early, this                          

                    Christmas Eve,  For something is                       

                    wrong, like you won’t believe.                         

                                                                           

          Rack focus to his WIFE.                                          

                                                                           

                              MRS. JOLLY MAN                               

                    I’ll ready the sleigh, so you can                      

                    get there In plenty of time,                           

                    perhaps some to spare.                                 

                                                                           

          She walks away.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. SNOWY NORTHERN MOUNTAIN — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          A sleigh pulled by eight reindeer flies out of a stable.         

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    The Jolly Man’s sleigh took off                        

                    from the ground.                                       

                                                                           

          The sleigh disappears into a portal.  GLINDA witness this        

          from near a large tree.                                          

                                                                           

                              GLINDA                                       

                    Yes, go get her, Santa.  Go save                       

                    that town!                                             

                                                                           

          A tree, by the way, that has a Christmas tree painted on and     

          carved into it.                                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          Zelena storms through the streets, the Monkeys flying above      

          her.  She fires shots of magic at the decorations,               

          Zelenafying them.  Santas become Zelenas.  Reindeer become       

          Monkeys.  that kind of thing.                                    

                                                                           

          Basically, she paints the town...GREEN!  Redoes all the          

          decorations in her image.  She even paves the roads with         

          yellow brick.                                                    

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    With Monkeys flying above her head,                    

                    Zelena conjured up a sled.                             

                                                                           

          Zelena breaks a cracker over her knee, and it explodes,          

          leaving a gorgeous, green sleigh in front of her.  She           

          whistles, and the Monkeys fly down to her.  She ties them to     

          the sleigh and gets in.                                          

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    She hooked them up —                                   

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE (cont’d)                              

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    — and then took off –                                  

                                                                           

          The sleigh ascends into the air.                                 

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE (cont’d)                              

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    —But not without giving a scoff.                       

                                                                           

          Zelena scoffs, as she continues messing up the town from         

          above.  All the regular lights turn completely green.  As        

          she does this, she sings a little, Christmas version of          

          "Wicked Always Wins:"                                            

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    Finally, the Christmas I was hoping                    

                    would come — The Christmas that                        

                    would go to make me —                                  

                                                                           

          She holds up a finger.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    — Number One!                                          

                                                                           

          She throws green smoke around her.                               

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                         (singing)                                         

                    I can’t wait to cast curses to                         

                    wreck their Season’s Greetings!                        

                                                                           

          The sleigh whooshes by.  Zelena forms a heart with her           

          hands.                                                           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                         (singing)                                         

                    My sister helped me get my power                       

                    back from that —                                       

                                                                           

          She pulls her hands apart, breaking the heart formed by          

          them.                                                            

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    — Heart!                                               

                                                                           

          As the the sleigh flies past the prison, she motions to a        

          hole in the wall, right were her cell was.                       

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                         (singing)                                         

                    It helped me tear that wretched                        

                    prison cell wall apart!                                

                                                                           

          She puts her hands on her chest, one over the other.             

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                         (singing)                                         

                    Now, it’s as if ol’ Zelena can’t be                    

                    beaten!                                                

                                                                           

          She opens her arms wide.                                         

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                         (singing)                                         

                    I’ve conjured up a sleigh.                             

                                                                           

          She leans back and pats the back of the seat twice.              

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                         (singing)                                         

                    Now I’ll enjoy the ride.  It’s so                      

                    electrifying —                                         

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She snaps her fingers, and sparks fly from a light               

          display.  When they clear, they become more to her               

          tastes.  She flies toward the camera, a determined look on       

          her face, as she clenches her fist.                              

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    Seeing their Christmas dreams                          

                    denied!                                                

                                                                           

          She holds her arms out, above her, somewhat.                     

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    Oh, I will fly into tomorrow, Their                    

                    Christmas full of sorrow, As the                       

                    holiday begins!                                        

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                         (singing)                                         

                    I’ll smile —                                           

                                                                           

          She holds up a stocking and reaches inside.                      

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    — while their stockings are left                       

                    empty.                                                 

                                                                           

          She pulls it inside-out.                                         

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                         (singing)                                         

                    Inside, they find no candy —                           

                                                                           

          She tosses it over the edge of the sleigh.                       

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    Learning wicked always wins.                           

                                                                           

          She grabs her broom and mounts it.  She then flies off the       

          sleigh, but it continues flying around.                          

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                         (singing)                                         

                    Their spirit may be powerful, But                      

                    wicked always wins!                                    

                                                                           

          She takes out a cracker and breaks it.  Green smoke comes        

          out of it, spreading through the streets of town.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    I’ll paint this holiday in my                          

                    verdant image —                                        

                                                                           

          She poses for a picture, with the backs of her fingers under     

          her chin.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                         (singing)                                         

                    — And adorn the whole town with my                     

                    wicked visage —                                        

                                                                           

          In a flash, a photo of her appears on the wall behind            

          her.  She then starts writing something down on four sheets      

          of paper.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    Then make them sing carols all                         

                    about me —                                             

                                                                           

          She tosses a paper aside.                                        

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    — this —                                               

                                                                           

          And another.                                                     

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                         (singing)                                         

                    — Christ —                                             

                                                                           

          And a third.                                                     

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    — mas.                                                 

                                                                           

          And the fourth.  She then flies back to the square, down to      

          the pile of ash left behind by the tree, its decorations         

          shattered on the ground.                                         

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    And then those evergreens —                            

                                                                           

          She raises her hand up, and it pieces itself back together,      

          the decorations reassembling themselves onto it.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    — That they all decorate —                             

                                                                           

          She flies to the top and breaks open a cracker on top of         

          it.  In a puff of green smoke, a witch’s hat replaces the        

          star.  As the smoke travels down the tree, the decorations       

          change.                                                          

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                         (singing)                                         

                    Will stand for my green beauty —                       

                                                                           

          She tilts the hat askew.                                         

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    Which I call "looking great!"                          

                                                                           

          She flies back toward the sleigh, reveling in the work she       

          has done to this town.                                           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                         (singing)                                         

                    Oh, I will fly into tomorrow, Their                    

                    Christmas full of sorrow, As the                       

                    holiday begins!                                        

                                                                           

          She hops into the sleigh and snaps her fingers.                  

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    And gifts!  I’ll make them give                        

                    some to me!                                            

                                                                           

          She shakes her head.                                             

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    Not “some;” —                                          

                                                                           

          She nods.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    — let’s make it “many!”                                

                                                                           

          She raises her hand up.                                          

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    ‘Til my barn’s filled to the brim!                     

                                                                           

          She puts her hands together, in joy.                             

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                         (singing)                                         

                    A Happy Christmas will be mine —                       

                                                                           

          The sleigh flies up.                                             

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    — Cause wicked always wins!                            

                                                                           

          Elsewhere, Robin, Emma, Snow, Kairi, Henry, Lily, Riku,          

          Ienzo, Belle, and Gold are walking.  Snow stops.                 

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Do you hear singing?                                   

                                                                           

          Everyone else stops.  Henry listens and hears something          

          else:                                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    And sleigh bells ringing?  Could it                    

                    be Santa?                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    No, kid, it can’t-a.                                   

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Now, hold on there, Emma.  What                        

                    could you mean?                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It’s probably Zelena doing her                         

                    thing.  Since Santa’s not real, it                     

                    cannot be him!                                         

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Of course he is real!                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Mom, don’t lie to him.                                 

                                                                           

          Yes, I rhymed "him" with "him."  Deal with it.                   

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Oh, Emma...You — You don’t believe                     

                    in Santa Claus?                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    See, here’s the thing: When I was a                    

                    kid, my wish was For a family to                       

                    love me, not leave me alone.                           

                                                                           

          Snow seems to understand where she’s going with this.            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Each year, I wrote to Santa to give                    

                    me a home.  But he never delivered,                    

                    so I just gave up.                                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Stopped believing in Santa, ’cause                     

                    you got no love...                                     

                                                                           

          Emma nods.                                                       

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Well, rest assured, Miss Swan,                         

                    because Santa is real.                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh, don’t tell me you’re him!                          

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    No he doesn’t make deals.                              

                                                                           

          A green portal opens up in the sky.  Everyone looks at it,       

          as a sleigh emerges from it.  Henry smirks, as it approaches     

          them.  When it lands, the Jolly Man’s boot hits the              

          ground.  Then his other boot.  Tilt up to reveal SANTA           

          CLAUS’S face.                                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Santa.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    — said the Truest Believer.                            

                                                                           

          Emma eyes Santa, very confused.                                  

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    Emma thought her eyes had deceived                     

                    her.  She soon gave in, admitting                      

                    defeat.                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Guess I was wrong.  Well, that’s                       

                    quite the treat.                                       

                                                                           

          Santa walks up to Gold.                                          

                                                                           

                              SANTA                                        

                    Rumpelstiltskin, for two years now,                    

                    you’re on the Nice List!                               

                                                                           

          Gold smiles, as Santa walks up to Henry.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SANTA                                        

                    Henry Mills, who’s the Truest                          

                    Believer, you’re obvious!                              

                                                                           

          Then he walks up to Emma and shakes his head.                    

                                                                           

                              SANTA (cont’d)                               

                    Then there’s Emma Swan, who stopped                    

                    believing at seven.                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What can I say?  My life wasn’t                        

                    exactly Heaven.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP BACK ROOM — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          Robin, Emma, Snow, Kairi, Henry, Lily, Riku, Ienzo, Belle,       

          Gold, and Santa surround a table.                                

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    And they got to work on a plan in                      

                    Gold’s Shop.                                           

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    So, Zelena has flown in and must be                    

                    stopped.                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Every time we beat her, she comes                      

                    back around.                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Which will make things hard, when                      

                    we try to save town.                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Not just Storybrooke.  Where will                      

                    she go next?                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    If she escapes, the whole world                        

                    will be hexed!                                         

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    So, I guess the first thing’s to                       

                    guard the town line.                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Well, it’s still sealed shut, so                       

                    that place is fine.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Then, let’s confront her in the                        

                    square, where it all began.                            

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    I can start looking through my                         

                    books, so we can make plans.                           

                                                                           

          Gold points to some shelves.                                     

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    There should something helpful,                        

                    Belle, on one of those shelves.                        

                                                                           

          She nods, as she walks up to the shelves.                        

                                                                           

                              SANTA                                        

                         (jokingly)                                        

                    Hearing this, I’m starting to wish                     

                    I had brought my elves.                                

                                                                           

          Belle picks up the Ozian Book of Records and pages through       

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Hey, what book have you got there?                     

                                                                           

          Belle holds it up.                                               

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    The answer to all our prayers!                         

                                                                           

          She sets the book on the table and points to a passage in        

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              BELLE (cont’d)                               

                    It says that the only one Who can                      

                    beat her will come from Another                        

                    land, then she’ll make home in Oz.                     

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    That’s Dorothy Gale, and that is                       

                    because She moved to the land in                       

                    book number six.                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Plus, it only seems right she beats                    

                    the witch!                                             

                                                                           

          Ienzo nods, agreeing with him.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    But, how do we get her to come to                      

                    this town?                                             

                                                                           

                              SANTA                                        

                    Her wife has a painting, so she’ll                     

                    send her down.                                         

                                                                           

          Emma is a tad confused.                                          

                                                                           

                              SANTA (cont’d)                               

                    It’s like how I know who is naughty                    

                    and nice.                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Or mom’s Magic Mirror, and the one                     

                    made of ice.                                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    And with that, they decided to go                      

                    to the square —                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE TOWN SQUARE — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Robin, Emma, Snow, Kairi, Henry, Lily, Riku, Ienzo, Belle,       

          Gold, and Santa all intermittently call Dorothy’s name.          

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    And call for some help, with the                       

                    hope Dot would get there.                              

                                                                           

          Zelena flies in and lands.                                       

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    But she didn’t show up, and Zelena                     

                    swooped down.                                          

                                                                           

          She dismounts.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Now, did you really think she would                    

                    come to this town!?  You even                          

                    brought Santa!  It’s honestly                          

                    tragic!  Let’s see how he fairs up                     

                    against some Nome magic!                               

                                                                           

          She waves her hand, and a green cloud surrounds Santa, then      

          wraps around the tree.  When it clears, he’s gone.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Zelena, what have you done!?  Where                    

                    did he go to!?                                         

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    She made him a trinket.  One that                      

                    we must know, too.                                     

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (smirking)                                        

                    And now that you know I mean                           

                    business this year, You can get to                     

                    work, spreading my Christmas cheer!                    

                                                                           

          Emma picks up a piece of sheet music dedicated to Zelena.        

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    I’ll be in my barn, when you’re                        

                    ready to sing.  And bring me some                      

                    gifts, like some food and some                         

                    bling!                                                 

                                                                           

          She hops on her broom and flies off, taking the tree with        

          her.                                                             

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          Zelena is sitting on a throne of gift boxes, the Christmas       

          tree behind her.  Many of the TOWNSFOLK, half of whom are        

          female, stand in line, cowering.  Others are                     

          dispersed.  Granny is at the front of that line, holding a       

          cake box.                                                        

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                         (quivering in fear)                               

                    I hope you enjoy this figgy pudding                    

                    I made.                                                

                                                                           

          Zelena opens the box.  In addition to the pudding is a small     

          bottle of brandy and a fork.                                     

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                         (quivering in fear)                               

                    Regretfully, it hasn’t had much                        

                    time to age.                                           

                                                                           

          Zelena takes out the bottle and pops it open.  She pours it      

          on the pudding.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Well, I’ll be the judge; we’ll see                     

                    what happens to you.                                   

                                                                           

          She summons a fireball and lights the pudding.                   

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    Will you join the tree?                                

                                                                           

          As she picks up the fork, she looks at the tree.  More           

          ornaments are on it than before — townsfolk who did not          

          satisfy Zelena.  She faces Granny, again.                        

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    Or be set free?                                        

                                                                           

          She digs in and takes a bit.  After chewing it over for a        

          bit:                                                             

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    Fine, it’ll do.                                        

                                                                           

          Granny breathes a heavy sigh of relief as she walks away,        

          into the crowd.  Zelena sets the box to the side and grabs a     

          nearby cloth napkin to dab her mouth with.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    Well, who’s next!?  I haven’t got                      

                    all night!                                             

                                                                           

          Emma walks up to her, Henry, Snow, Kairi, Lily, Belle, Gold,     

          Robin, Riku, and Ienzo behind her.                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Witch, that’s us!  We won’t give up                    

                    the fight!                                             

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Your wordplay will get you nowhere,                    

                    Swan!                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Is that what you think!?                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY, SNOW, KAIRI, LILY, BELLE, GOLD,       

          ROBIN, RIKU, AND IENZO                                           

                         (in unison)                                       

                    It’s ten on one!                                       

                                                                           

          Lily turns into a dragon, and Ienzo magically Zelena into        

          her throne of gifts.  Robin and Snow ready their bows, while     

          Henry and Kairi summon their keyblades.  Riku takes out his      

          sword, and Belle, her knife.                                     

                                                                           

          Rumpel hits his hand with his cane, like a bat.  And Emma        

          takes out her mallet and swings it at Zelena, who grabs onto     

          it and snaps it in half.                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    What’s the matter?  Aren’t you a                       

                    master magician?                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Not even that will make me give up                     

                    on my mission!                                         

                                                                           

          She swings her fist at Zelena, who dodges then backs             

          up.  Zelena flings her arms out, and the Monkeys attack.         

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Let’s see how you fare against my                      

                    simian flyers!                                         

                                                                           

          They surround our heroes.  One flies up to Gold, who swats       

          it with his cane.  Henry, Kairi, and Riku use their              

          weapons.  Lily swats them with her tail.  So, they all start     

          bombarding her.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    They tackled Lily, who was about to                    

                    breathe fires.                                         

                                                                           

          She turns back into a fairy, and one grabs her.  The other       

          seven grab most of the others, while Zelena grabs Emma and       

          Snow.                                                            

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Now, let’s add you all to that                         

                    tree, tonight!  Then, finally I                        

                    will have won the fight!                               

                                                                           

          She tosses Emma and Snow on the ground, and the monkeys drop     

          their captives.  She then waves her hand, and, in a puff of      

          green smoke, they vanish, becoming ornaments on the              

          tree.  She looks at it, taking great pleasure.                   

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    It’s so satisfying!                                    

                                                                           

          She turns to face the line, who are now even more fearful.       

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    So, who’s up next!?                                    

                                                                           

          The barn doors swing in the wind, and a carton of ice cream      

          flies into her hands.                                            

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Well, step right inside!  I’m                          

                    feeling quite vexed!                                   

                                                                           

          Seeing the flavor — rocky road — she scoffs in disgust and       

          tosses the carton aside.  Snow starts to blow into the           

          barn.  As Zelena raises her hand to turn this person into an     

          ornament, her wrist gets encased in ice.  She looks at it.       

                                                                           

          She then returns her attention to the gust of snow, which is     

          forming a shape.  A humanoid shape: INGRID.                      

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    But, how can this be?  I thought                       

                    you were dead!                                         

                                                                           

                              INGRID                                       

                    Not dead, nor alive.  More like                        

                    ascended To a higher plane of                          

                    existence, so I guess I have become                    

                    one with the snow.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Yes, but how did you get here?                         

                                                                           

                              INGRID                                       

                    Emma needed my help, dear.  I just                     

                    simply could not leave Her behind                      

                    this Christmas Eve.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ANY GIVEN SUNDAE – NIGHT — FLASHBACK                        

                                                                           

          The window has been blown in and the alarm is ringing.  Emma     

          enters.                                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Pardon the pun, but freeze right                       

                    where you are.                                         

                                                                           

          It’s Roxas, eating a bar of sea-salt ice cream.                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Don’t worry, Emma.  I paid for my                      

                    bar.                                                   

                                                                           

          He points to a pile of cash, with a note saying, "Keep the       

          change!  :)"  She walks up to a freezer and opens it.            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Roxas, you broke in the                                

                    store.  What about that?                               

                                                                           

          She grabs the very same carton of rocky road and closes          

          it.  Roxas walks up to her.                                      

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Oh, that wasn’t me.  The wind took                     

                    out that!                                              

                                                                           

          He points to the window.  She walks up to it and picks up a      

          shard.  It starts to encase in ice.  Its dropping                

          temperature cause Emma to let it go, and it flies in the         

          wind.  Snow blows in and forms Ingrid.                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Ingrid!                                                

                                                                           

          She hugs her.  Once she pulls away:                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    What are you — How!?                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              INGRID                                       

                    Long story, Emma.  Now, Is there                       

                    something you need?                                    

                                                                           

          Emma looks out the window at the witch lights.                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Actually...Yes, indeed!                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                         

                                                                           

          All, as before.                                                  

                                                                           

                              INGRID                                       

                    She stalled you, while I went to                       

                    the Emerald City.                                      

                                                                           

          Noticing Zelena’s confusion, Ingrid refers to the barn door,     

          and an adult DOROTHY GALE enters (In my version, she’s Anna      

          Friel), much to Zelena’s terror.                                 

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY                                      

                    Surprise, witch.  I bet you thought                    

                    you’d seen the last of me.                             

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (fearfully)                                       

                    What are you doing here!?  You’re                      

                    ruining everything!                                    

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY                                      

                    Well, Zelena, that’s kinda the                         

                    point of this whole thing.                             

                                                                           

          Again, deal with it.  Zelena tries to recompose                  

          herself.  Tries.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    No.  No!  I will not let you stop                      

                    me!                                                    

                                                                           

          Dorothy waves her hand, and it glows green.  Zelena is sent      

          flying.                                                          

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY                                      

                    Not according to the prophecy!                         

                                                                           

          Zelena lands, and Dorothy walks up to the tree.  She grabs a     

          Santa ornament.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY (cont’d)                             

                    Oh, come on!  Is this the best                         

                    you’ve got!?                                           

                                                                           

          Zelena gets up, visibly angry.                                   

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY (cont’d)                             

                    Honestly, Zee, you’re worse than                       

                    Roquat!                                                

                                                                           

          Zelena stomps toward Dorothy.                                    

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY (cont’d)                             

                    Ev.                                                    

                                                                           

          A green smoke surrounds it and travels to the floor.             

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    No, you’re destroying everything                       

                    I’ve built!                                            

                                                                           

          When the smoke clears, the ornament is gone, and Santa           

          himself is standing on the ground.  She then grabs one           

          shaped like a cartoon wolf.                                      

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY                                      

                    Wow.  EVerything!?                                     

                                                                           

          As she laughs at her little joke, the ornament turns into        

          RUBY, who runs over to hug Granny.  Zelena ignites a             

          fireball.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Yes, and soon you will be killed!                      

                                                                           

          She flings it at Dorothy, who catches it.  It wraps around       

          her hands hands, turning into some kind of aura.  She looks      

          at them and smirks before pushing forward toward Zelena,         

          sending twin blasts of green energy at her.                      

                                                                           

          Zelena rises into the air, entrapped by the green                

          aura.  Ingrid turns back into a snowstorm and partially          

          encases her in a block of ice.  Her head and arms (from the      

          elbow down) are free.  Dorothy grabs an ornament shaped like     

          a quill.                                                         

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY                                      

                    I wouldn’t be sure.  Ev.  I mean,                      

                    look at you.                                           

                                                                           

          Zelena tries to summon another fireball to melt the ice, but     

          nothing, as the ornament turns into Henry.  Dorothy then         

          grabs a swan-shaped ornament.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY (cont’d)                             

                    Ev.                                                    

                                                                           

          Green smoke.                                                     

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY (cont’d)                             

                    Don’t even try it.  My magic stops                     

                    you.                                                   

                                                                           

          Rule of three.  The smoke clears, and Emma’s back.  Dorothy      

          keeps saying "Ev" on different ornaments, turning them back      

          into people.                                                     

                                                                           

          This includes a bluebird for Snow, a bow for Robin, a book       

          for Ienzo, a lily for Lily, a thalassa shell for Kairi, a        

          rose for Belle, a spinning wheel for Gold, and a whale for       

          Riku.  Soon, everyone is back.                                   

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY (cont’d)                             

                         (sighs)                                           

                    Good.                                                  

                                                                           

          She turns to Zelena.                                             

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY (cont’d)                             

                    Now, we tried exiling you, but that                    

                    didn’t work, ’Cause it looks like                      

                    you only kept on being a jerk!                         

                                                                           

          She shoots a gigantic blast of green energy at Zelena, and       

          she starts to glow like she’s being affected by kryptonite.      

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    NO!                                                    

                                                                           

          She breaks free of the ice and flies toward Dorothy —            

          without her broom.                                               

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    I will not let you take me down                        

                    that easily!                                           

                                                                           

          Dorothy rises into the air, her hands glowing green.             

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY                                      

                    We’ll see about that, Zelena!  Just                    

                    you wait and see!                                      

                                                                           

          They fly toward eachother.  Dorothy sends Zelena flying          

          against a barn wall.  Zelena recovers then knocks Dorothy        

          toward the opposite wall.  Dorothy then recovers and flies       

          up.  At the ceiling, she fires energy blasts at Zelena.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          When she’s hit, Zelena tumbles to the ground.  Now, she’s        

          glowing even more.  But she gets up.  And summons two            

          fireballs and flings them at her opponent.  Dorothy dodges       

          them then dives toward Zelena.                                   

                                                                           

          She grabs her head, and it glows even more.  But Zelena          

          grabs her wrists and pushes both of them out the ceiling,        

          making a hole.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          Zelena and Dorothy fly away from the barn, toward the            

          stars.  They dodge a couple blows in the sky, before Dorothy     

          catches Zelena’s fist.  A green glow travels up the latter’s     

          arm.  She then flips her down toward the ground.                 

                                                                           

          They land in the snow and flip around before getting             

          up.  Emma comes out to watch.  Dorothy sees her then shoots      

          green lightning at Zelena.  Now, she’s positively                

          bioluminescent.  Dorothy delivers one last punch, and Zelena     

          falls.                                                           

                                                                           

          SPLASH!  Zelena melts the instant she hits the                   

          ground.  Then, the wind blows her away.  Emma walks up to        

          her and looks at Zelena’s empty clothes.                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You sure she’s —                                       

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY                                      

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          They both look up at eachother.                                  

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY (cont’d)                             

                    I know, there’s been a couple false                    

                    alarms.                                                

                                                                           

          Emma shrugs, in agreement.                                       

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY (cont’d)                             

                    But this time?  This time, it’s for                    

                    real.                                                  

                                                                           

          She looks back down.                                             

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY (cont’d)                             

                    Yeah, now, she’ll do no harm.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          The people that just got freed from their Monkey forms are       

          hugging their loved ones.  Regina and Henry.  Snow and           

          David.  Grumpy and Nova.  There are, of course, the other        

          dwarves.  Everyone else, as before.  Emma and Dorothy enter.     

                                                                           

          David runs up to hug Emma, while Regina switches to hug          

          Robin.                                                           

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY                                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Well, it’s time for me to go home                      

                    and be with my Ozma.                                   

                                                                           

          Emma breaks away from David.                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey, come again, soon!                                 

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY                                      

                    Yeah, of course!                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    When there’s much less drama!                          

                                                                           

          Dorothy gives a little laugh.  The snow then takes her           

          away.  Emma then looks at Henry and smiles.  She walks up to     

          him and hugs him, and he smiles back.                            

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ROLAND’S ROOM — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          Roland is lying in his bed.  The light from outside wakes        

          him up.                                                          

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    The next morning, young Roland                         

                    awoke from his bed —                                   

                                                                           

          Roland runs up to the window and looks outside, smiling.         

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE (cont’d)                              

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    — And he ran to the window, a                          

                    smile on his head —                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MILLS MANSION — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          There is probably a foot of snow on the ground.                  

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    — For the ground had been                              

                    blanketed, covered in snow —                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ROLAND’S ROOM — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          Roland exits.                                                    

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    — And he rushed to wake Henry —                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION HALLWAY — DAY                                 

                                                                           

          Roland runs down the hall to Henry’s room and knocks on the      

          door.                                                            

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    — so that he could know.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION LIVING ROOM — DAY                             

                                                                           

          As Roland and Henry step down the stairs, the latter wipes       

          his eye.  Robin and Regina are sharing a couch with              

          Pistachio, and Snow and David are sharing another with           

          Snowflake, while Emma is sitting in a chair.                     

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    As they stepped down the stairs,                       

                    Henry smelled something nice.                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (sniffs)                                          

                    Is that cinnamon I smell?  My                          

                    favorite spice!                                        

                                                                           

          Emma merely shrugs, so he runs down the stairs for the           

          kitchen.                                                         

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    So he bolted right into the kitchen                    

                    to eat —                                               

                                                                           

          She smiles, as he does so.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION KITCHEN — DAY                                 

                                                                           

          When Henry enters, he stops right at the door.                   

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    — Where he saw that what Santa                         

                    brought could not be beat.                             

                                                                           

          NEAL is cooking breakfast.  He smiles at his son, who smiles     

          back, crying tears of joy.                                       

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE (cont’d)                              

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    With a smile on his face, the boy                      

                    wiped a tear.                                          

                                                                           

          Henry wipes a tear off his face then runs up to Neal and         

          hugs him.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE (cont’d)                              

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    Then he ran up to hug him, holding                     

                    him dear.                                              

                                                                           

          Emma enters and smiles.                                          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE (cont’d)                              

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    So, I end my tale with the return                      

                    of Neal, For he’s finally back and,                    

                    this time, for real!                                   

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
